There's Only This
by APGood
Summary: It's amazing how little we truly know about the people closest to us and even more amazing the things we can discover.  Her name was Trezlana Potter.  Her name was Keiza Black.  Welcome to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Meet The Relatives

Trezlana crashed down the damp corridor dragging several hard suitcases behind her and barely managing her over flowing soft brown leather purse over her shoulder. Trezlana was behind because she had fallen behind to reorganize her suitcase after she stepped in a large mud puddle and had to change her shoes. A cat, sleek and black with a kitten face and a white tuft of hair on the chest chased after her meowing excitedly.

"Keep up Marie." Trezlana ordered as she picked up her pace a little bit.

She had on her school uniform skirt. It was a typical black pleated uniform skirt with a zipper starting a half inch into the pleats and ending at the top of the skirt. With it she wore a white tee shirt with a large picture of Princess Peach from the classic muggle video game Mario Brothers. Over the blonde princesses head the tee shirt read 'This Princess Saves Herself' in black swirled font. Finally she had on pink suede mary jane heels. A black blazer from swung over one of her suitcases, she was too hot from the run to put it on.

Trezlana took a sharp turn and arrived in at the entrance hall. There was people standing everywhere clutching bags and pets and visiting with their fellow students they had not seen since the previous school year.

Trezlana paused to pull an elastic band off the wrist that already bore a large watch with a simple brown leather strap and a large face with big clear numbers. It was a man's watch and it fit her fragile wrist perfectly. She pulled her long black hair away from her face into a pony tail that still sent her hair cascading down her back. Across the entrance hall there was a girl with long blonde hair sitting on a suitcase and petting a large fat grey cat. There was three boys standing around her smiling eagerly at her pretty face.

Her name was Keiza. Keiza was wearing the same black pleated skirt only she decorated herself differently. Keiza had the kind of sex appeal most girls would give toe for and she did not even have to try she just woke up like that. She had pulled on a pink cuff sleeved sweater with a strip of jaguar print running from the left side to the top of the right breast just below the collar bone. It was cute and she looked adorable even though Keiza had most likely pulled it on out of comfort. On her feet was a pair of yellow shiny flats.

"Bitch! Is that you?" Trezlana shouted across the entrance hall as she closed the gap between her best friend and herself.

"Oh my god Trezlana Potter in the flesh!" Keiza shouted as she jumped up her hug her friend. Trezlana dropped her suitcase and embraced her best friend.

"Mademoiselle Black is that really you?" Trezlana giggled. The two best friends were overwhelmed with excitement to see each other. This had been the first summer they had spent apart in too long. The gap between their fifth and sixth year had been spent on their own separate adventures. But now they were together and deep into scheming mode because drama, stress and many other issues were about to ensue far beyond that which they were accustom too.

After some mishaps that would take time to sort out the Wizarding School of the Unknown had to relocate to somewhere else and that would be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was hardly the best place to go and both Headmaster's Cross and Dumbledore were aware of this but no other school was willing to open its arms to the students. So they would be apparting to Hogwarts very soon.

Trezlana and Keiza both had their reasons for not liking the selection of this school in particular.

Keiza's father Sirius Black had attended Hogwarts and was very well known following his death the previous year. This did not upset Keiza though because she had never been bidden to know her father. It only upset her in the sense that she never would. Keiza's mother had been a ditzy blonde from a pub one night when Sirius decided to spend time in the muggle world. Now she was cursed to attend the school where everyone would whisper.

Trezlana was stressed for the same family related reasons. Both her parents had attended Hogwarts and ended up together. Yes Lily and James had made the perfect couple and even had a son named Harry Potter but what had remained a secret since birth was Harry's twin sister. Trezlana. In the times of Voldemort's rising they had been in such a panic about being killed that they kept their family a close secret only a few knew and those who did never told Harry because Trezlana had to go into hiding after her parents had died.

Now they were both of to Hogwarts and for the first time in her life Trezlana was going to meet her brother. The only last standing true family Harry had and he did not even know she existed it was a sad truth and Trezlana only hoped she could be the best sister possible. As soon as she figured out how to tell him that was. Keiza had set her sights on meeting Remus Lupin, he never knew about Keiza and Keiza thought of him as the closest thing she had to family. Other than Trezlana of course.

Yes it was proving to be a complicated school year this year. At least it would be exciting. Not that Keiza and Trezlana ever let things get boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Welcome, Welcome.

Trezlana and Keiza stood nervously next to each other holding onto their cats and visiting with the group of boys that played for their Quittich team. Headmaster Cross took charge a few steps up the rickety wooden stairs and gathered the attention of the entrance way.

"We will be apparting to Hogsmede and walking to Hogwarts so I hope everyone is ready to do so. Anyone unable to apparte has been asked to find a partner so they can do so now if they don't already have one secured."

There was a rush of panic around the entrance way as young people, or those who hadn't quite learned rushed around to find some. Trezlana and Keiza both had two people they now had to apparate with. The chatter died down quickly to Headmaster Cross could continue.

"Once we have arrived in tact after apparting we will begin our walk, no one is to run ahead or fall behind keep together and please stick with someone else so we do not get lost it is already night after all...ready for apparation." Headmaster Cross paused to give us all a moment. "Three...two...,"

One pop sounded after another and both girls quickly squeezed their eyes shut pictures Hogsmede carefully and then popped away from sight themselves.

Trezlana landed and wet grass alongside her two ride along people. Trezlana took to a standing and picked up Marie to ensure she was okay. She had apparated with Marie in her arms but still was worried she had gotten hurt. No signs of damage and when Marie bit down on Trezlana's thumb she determined Marie was okay.

Keiza had landed on a roof top nearby and was now rolling down the side of the steep roof with all her luggage and the two people that had been misfortunate enough to apparate with her. Her cat Ireland jumped merrily along the roof slowly until it was low enough to jump to the ground while Keiza rolled smack down onto the ground. Everyone rushed over to help the girls while Trezlana stayed behind laughing too hard to move. She was used to Keiza's ridiculous antics and hang ups when doing the simplest of tasks.

Once it was determined that everyone was okay and mobile they took off with Headmaster Cross leading the way and his second in command bringing up the rear.

"You nervous?" Keiza asked Trezlana as they walked.

"No no I'm calm." Trezlana lied. "Why are you nervous?"

"No I'm rather excited really?" Keiza said with her usual calm air about herself.

"Excited for what?" Trezlana demanded.

"Well I've never met the boy who lived before." Keiza squealed in a mocking tone. "And it's been too long since I've seem Dumbledore."

"And Snape." Trezlana added in. They had a special place in their hearts for old Snape and he hated it.

When the castle in all its glory came into view the group was in awe. It was an enormous castle and the group was going to stay there! Rooms had been magically added and specially grown to house to enlargement of 750 new students. Not as many as were already in Hogwarts but still a crazy amount.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Harry was sitting next to Ronald Weasley and across from Ginny and Hermione. Neville Longbottom joined them looking rather frazzled and biting at his thumb nail. Luna rushed over looking as dizzied as ever and bent over the table.

"Have you heard the news?" She said in her usual light voice though it had a tinge of excitement the way you would expect from most young girls.

"No whats going on?" Hermione said with a furrowed brow and leaned in closer to get a better listen.

"The Wizarding School of the Unknown received serious damage this summer believed to be at the hands of Death Eaters and now they are coming to our school to attend here for safety reasons and of course because the students still need to go to school." Luna explained in a fast breathy voice before she got caught lingering at the wrong table.

"Students from another school will be here?" Hermione said in an incredulous voice.

"Yes Dumbledore is about to make an announcement." Luna said before taking off back to her own seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron all exchanged a similar look of confusion, awe, and worry. The group had proven to have a certain talent for trouble and now an entire other group was coming here along with who knows who and inviting even more worries into the group.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium of his and the room fell silent. Harry was only half listening because he was more concerned with the attack that had happened on a school. He knew Hogwarts was the safest school and it was no wonder they were coming here but what help did attacking a school when no students were in it have to Voldemort. Nothing was ever just random with him it always have a purpose or a reason. Harry was in a bit of a panic and it was only his first day back at Hogwarts.

"-So please everyone let's give a warm welcome to the students of the Unknown." Dumbledore declared as the door swung open and a mass of students walked in. A young man with long black hair and a thick coat of facial hair led the back and he and Dumbledore embraced warmly.

The students all fell into a cluster behind them giving the Hogwarts students a good opportunity to check out the new comers.

"Lots of lookers." Ron smirked with a nudge to Harry and Neville. Hermione smacked him with the text book she was holding.

"Ow ow ow." Ron grumbled. "What did I do?"

The students all shifted awkwardly while waiting to be told what to do. The pre existing tables had been extended to make room for all the students.

"Welcome students. We are happy to have you here with us this year despite the unfortunate circumstance that brought you to our school. Here the students are sorted into houses and sit at tables according to the house they are a part of. We have extended the house tables so you may sit where you like."

Keiza and Trezlana were linked arms and standing hip to hip as they listened to Headmaster Dumbledore's announcement. When they were told to sit where ever they like Trezlana began to desperately look around for Harry. She knew what he looked like because she had received numerous pictures and information about him from Dumbledore not to mention the Daily Prophet which seemed to have a special place for her brother.

"There he is." Trezlana whispered quickly. She was starring at Harry whom was sitting next to a boy with brown hair and a ginger. "The red heads name is Ron." Trezlana said happy that she knew this because of Dumbledore's letters.

"Okay you go sit next to him I'm going to find Draco." Keiza began to pull away from Trezlana.

"Wait what! What are you talking about?" Trezlana said frantically. "You have to come with me."

"Sorry this is your adventure I'm going to begin mine." Keiza smiled.

All pure blood families were related and although Keiza was an accidental half blood add in to an otherwise 'perfect' blood line she still considered herself family and the Malfoy's were a part of that blood like so Keiza was off to find him at the Slytherin table.

Trezlana stood like a deer in headlights starring at her brother and luckily he had not yet caught sight of her. Trezlana looked just like her mother with her father's unyielding black hair. Trezlana even had the bright green eyes that made her so much the doppelganger to her mother that she was.

The brunette boy he was sitting next to had an Irish accent and was rather cute to Trezlana decided she would sit next to the boy and he could separate her from Harry so she would be close to him but no so close that it made her want to faint.

She approached the table slowly and when the boy she planned to sit next to realized she was walking towards him he cracked and lopsided smile. 'Gosh he is cute' Trezlana thought.

"Hi." She smiled at the boy. Harry was looking at her, HARRY was LOOKING at HER! Trezlana felt a little panicked and she let her green eyes flicker to his matching set and she felt a little sick from being so nervous.

"Trezlana." Trezlana said mostly to the Irish boy but she did direct her voice to everyone.

"Seamus." The boy said eagerly.

"Easy now Seamus." The red head Trezlana already knew as Ron said with a knowing smile. Trezlana blushed.

"Well sit." Said Harry and Trezlana's heart pounded into her throat. She'd never heard his voice before. He was so kind inviting her to sit unfortunately it was Seamus and Harry that moved apart allowing her to sit between them. She would have to sit next to Harry. Trezlana slowly sat down careful not to give them a view up her skirt and smiled at everyone.

"I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger." Said the bushy haired girl across from her. Although this information was useless since Trezlana already knew Hermione's name and much more about her too.

"Ginny Weasley." Said a pretty red head. She knew about her too but still it felt nice that they were introducing each other.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

Trezlana smiled at the group she'd never been so excited in her life. "It's so nice to meet you all." She said sincerely.

"And it's really nice to meet you." Seamus smiled and placed a hand on her bare thigh.

"Hmm clearly." Trezlana gave Seamus and flirty smile and gave him a quick up-down. It was too hard too tell from all the layers if he had a nice body hiding under his sweater vest.

Food appeared on their plates and Trezlana realized just how hungry she really was. "I love food." Trezlana said as she began to heap food onto her plate. Seamus, Harry and Ron starred at her in wonder. In the presence of this much splendour Trezlana kind of lost herself and felt like it was just her and the food. In the same way people tended to describe making love.

Trezlana shoved a piece of beef covered in gravy into her mouth and had barely swallowed when she crammed in mashed potatoes.

"We are going to be great friends." Ron said leaning over the table to look at her. Trezlana smiled and took a drunk of pumpkin juice.

"I hope so." She smiled lightly.

At the Slytherin table Keiza was not having such an easy time with acceptance it turns out the Slytherin crowd is just as expected. A bunch of stuck up hard asses.

"Hello Draco." Keiza leaned over the table.

"Keiza!" Draco jumped a little bit.

They had met several times because Keiza had been in and out of numerous homes amongst the family during summer vacation when she couldn't be at school.

"Miss me." Keiza challenged with a smug grin.

"So much so." Draco said with a sneer.

"I figured as much." Keiza shoved over a girl with black hair and took her seat. "How you been? What's this school like?"

Draco just shrugged in response now distracted by the appearance of food.

Keiza turned to the ugly girl with black hair sitting next to her.

"Did Draco ever tell you about the time I had to spend the gap between second and third year at his house and one day when he was being particularly insufferable I held him down and lick his face?" Keiza laughed. The girl next to her gave a little titter in response. "And he cried."

Now several people around were laughing too. Draco's otherwise pale face was a fresh shade of red and he was giving Keiza are very dirty look. 'Love you' she mouthed with a rude smile.

The night was still young. Dumbledore would no doubt want to see Trezlana and Keiza would certainly go with her. There was not telling what danger's could befall them should the information of Trezlana's existence fall into the wrong hands. They were going to need to play this very careful. But the two best friends were eager all the same.

It was going to be a good year...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harsh Reality

When fifty three six year girls arrived in their new home for the year they couldn't have been happier. It was as if Headmaster Dumbledore had literally taken everything from their old dorm and brought it here to his school.

Sitting at a diagonal by the fire place was a sofa made entirely of duct tape. The fire place had a large collection of little knick knacks on it. Including a panda bear with no face but instead a skull for a face and a headless doll on its lap, several troll dolls all without clothes and vibrant hair sticking straight up, several rubber ducks and a small collection of snow globes featuring weird things inside.

There was thousands of Polaroid's decorating the walls of many different things.

Keiza and Trezlana felt at home once more. They bounded up to the dormitories and eagerly got into more comfortable clothes.

"So tell me about what happened with you and Harry." Keiza said as she pulled her hair back into a side pony and braided it.

"Well." Trezlana began but she was interrupted.

"KEIZA! TREZLANA! SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU!" A voice rang up the stairs. The two best friends looked at each other they knew this was to be expected.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the middle of the room. "Miss Potter, Miss Black." She nodded.

"Hello Professor." They said in unison.

"Please follow me." She said.

The Headmaster's office was very homey with many paintings from old Headmaster's on the wall. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmaster Cross were all waiting for them.

"SNAPE!" The two girls screamed and they ran a bee line around the other professor's and tackled him to the ground in a double hug. The two best friend's shared their father's obsession with Snape but they loved him unlike their father's that tortured him. Unfortunately for Snape being in the presence of Trezlana was torture for him because she looked just like Lily with black hair instead of red. He hugged her extra tight and pretended she was Lily.

"Alright focus girls I know you miss Snape when you don't see him." Headmaster Cross said.

The two girls turned their attention to the other professor's and stayed focused.

"I'm sure you both knew this meeting was coming." Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course. It's hardly something we are new too." Keiza took a seat on a big chair and Trezlana sat on her knee.

"Well Trezlana I know earlier was the first time you met Harry. You sat next to him-,"

"Watching me are you?" Trezlana chuckled. She didn't appreciate being talked down too and there was no doubt in her mind that whatever they told her to do she would do the opposite because she's spiteful.

"We just aren't sure if Harry's ready to hear something like this at this point in his life." Professor McGonagall said.

"If I remember correctly I was like three when people started explaining my parents death and my twin brother's existence but he doesn't know I exist and we can't tell him cause no one can find out. So if I want to tell my last remaining family that hey guess what you have family too I'm damn well going to and you people don't get to stop me."

"Trezlana." Snape said in a fathering tone.

"If Lily was alive would you stay away from her?" Keiza said in a fast whisper and Snape went quiet again. He seemed to understand their lack of acceptance over being told to stay away from family.

"Harry would probably consider Keiza like family too being that she's his godfather's daughter. It's a little ridiculous of you all to try and stop after all this time. I want to know my brother. I deserve to know my brother and he can keep a secret."

"Trezlana you will listen to us Harry-," Professor McGonagall began in a stern voice.

"Trezlana is right." Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry deserves to know he has a sister. A twin no less and Trezlana has waited long enough to know her brother. She can tell her brother. We will not interfere unless it becomes a question of safety."

"Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall said flabbergasted.

"Harry has had a rough go of things. A family could do him some good." Headmaster Dumbledore said with a slight smile and nod to the two young girls. "It's going to be a long first day of school tomorrow. You two should go get some sleep I need to speak with the teacher's alone."

Trezlana and Keiza disappeared out the door and slowly returned to their room.

"You really want to tell Harry you're his sister."

"Yes I want to be but I have no idea how to." Trezlana cussed a little bit and kicked at the floor.

"Well you have all year." Keiza laughed a little bit.

Trezlana could barely sleep at all that night and the next morning she got out of bed extra early and went to shower in one of the many available showers. She pulled her hair back into a bun while it was still wet and let a few spare pieces fall away. She pulled back on her school skirt and a white tank top. It was raining today and would defiantly be cold she over that she pulled on a grey hoodie with a cat wearing 3-D glasses on it and vibrant blue converse.

"What are you doing?" Keiza said in a groggy voice as Trezlana tied her shoes while sitting on her bed.

"I can't sleep." Trezlana said.

"Oh my." Keiza rolled over.

Trezlana went down to the common room and opened up a book she had been reading and half focused but mostly her mind wouldn't stop wandering.

Trezlana didn't know how much later Keiza came down the stairs. She had her blonde hair left as bed head and it still looked amazing. She had on her own school skirt with a blue tee shirt featuring cat in the hat and a yellow blazer. She had a on black paten pumps for shoes.

"It's almost seven thirty you ready to go?" Keiza asked.

"No. But I guess we should." Trezlana sighed.


End file.
